ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Cahira
Cahira is the series 12 champion of the Wolf banner. Day 1 Deep Loch ~ The Wolves made it safely to the shore and earned 6 rings Battering Ram ~ The Wolves worked together, collected all rings and broke through the door. They each earned four rings Demon Causeway ~ Cahira worked with Nidaw but was stranded after he slipped. The demon slowly caught up to her and she was eliminated . She lost one ring. (All The Wolves actually failed this challenge for various reasons) Pool Plunge ~ Cahira collected the first two rings but failed to collect the last one so lost one ring. Day 2 Leap of Faith ~ Cahira jumped and collected 2 rings Stone Soldiers ~ Cahira won against Nidaw so she won a ring. (This challenge was supposed to be Target Mines but they needed to break the dead lock) Elixir of Life ~ Cahira was paired with Varsem, and they worked well as a team and finished it time to get three rings. Symbol Search ~ Cahira was paired with Ilibus and they solved 2 out of 4 riddles and won two rings. Day 3 Dead Man's Gorge ~ Cahira grabbed 4 rings and so gained 4 rings in this challenge. Demon Path ~ Cahira failed and lost a ring. The Last Stand ~ Cahira started first . She got stuck on the battering ram, but reached the portal first and when thoroughly to the grand tournament. Grand Tournament Days Day 1 Warriors' Race - Cahira was third to reach the top. She gained four rings from this challenge. Warriors' Seat - Cahira worked with Sotteo in this challenge by directing the demons. They gathered three rings but hit the water and had to forfeit them and so gained no rings in this challenge. Towering Heights - Cahira worked with Axra in this challenge. Cahira was on helping build the tower. She gained one ring from this challenge. Tree Top Treasure - Cahira raced against Sotteo in this challenge. She greatly struggled and was beaten to the top and so lost a ring. Cahira then went against Karpel in the second race. Karpel was first to reach the top but Cahira only lost 1 ring overall. Day 2 Orb Race - Sotteo went against Cahira in this challenge. Sotteo won but Cahira gained three rings. River Slalom - Cahira collected 5 rings in this challenge. Warriors' Wall - Cahira worked with Sotteo in this challenge. One blocks was knocked off in the first swing. Unfortunately the Statues was broken on the second swing so they gained lost one ring each. Stone of Destiny - Cahira successfully placed all the staffs in the stones and so gained five rings, allowing her to narrowly escape elimination. Day 3 Demon Army - Cahira worked together with the other finalists. They successfully hit all the demons and so all won 5 rings each. Demon Causeway - Cahira slipped and lost one ring. The Last Stand (Final Form) Cahira had the least rings and so was last to start. She and Karpel spent a lot of the challenge following each other around. She had six in the key and two in her pouch. Unfortunately Sotteo arrived there first. Category:Series 12 Category:Warriors Category:Wolves